Future to Past: Another Time Around (2)
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: This is part two of the chaos and destruction the time travelers bring. However, more future kids arrive and the ones you already know bring forth horrible consequences! Nicholas Andrew's ocs may have just done something terrible that may cost them their lives or loved ones' lives.


**(I own nothing but the plot. Slam'in Burst helped me with hair/eye color. Nicholas Andrew owns his oc's Haru, Molly, Kawa, Andrew, Koun, Jason, Jen, Drake, and Chase.)**

**. . . . .**

A portal opened to a swirling of pink, red, blue, white, and black. It gave way to three familiar kids and one familiar white cat; however, there was three different children with them. The redhead Jason glanced back to the blonde Haru with a grin. "At least it isn't as cold as before."  
Haru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and at least you're not wanting cake like before, grumbling about it." Just then Jason scowled, rubbing his stomach. He has been itching for a piece of cake for minutes now. Kawa flinched as boy with bright blue hair yelled at Haru, who turned to the boy.  
The bright blue-haired boy growled. "I'll beat you down to Fairy Tail." He smirked. "Like I always beat you." Kawa grabbed hold of the boy's shirt and shook her head. He sighed and loosened her grip.  
Haru had turned and was plowed down into the ground. "What the- Andrew?!" He pushed off the bright blue haired boy. "Now's not the time." For some reason he gave a faint smirk. "Later I'll beat you're butt though, at anything." He took Kawa's hand and lead her towards the Guild.  
Andrew sighed, following his sister and her boyfriend anyways. A redheaded girl nudged him with her shoulder, a playful grin on her face. "Lighten up Drew."  
Andrew eyed her. "It's Andrew-" "Andie?" "No, Andrew!" Andrew glared at her, adding, "Listen, if you don't stop calling me Drew, or Andie, or whatever-" "You'll beat me at something?" Jen asked, amour gleaning a bit in the soft sunlight.  
"No-" Jen frowned at Andrew saying that. Andrew continued. "I'll call you Jennifer."  
Now it was Jen's turn to glare, at Andrew's faint smirk. She went to talk, but was cut off by Molly. Molly seemed to be the youngest one, but she spoke to them as if they were tiny kids. "Children stop fighting. We're gaining up on the Guild. At least try to look presentable." Her bouncy pink curls stayed firmly in place as she flicked off some snow. "Now this is better isn't it? No arguing, just the sound of the leaves."  
"And your voice." Jason murmured, angered at the biting cold that once again had donned on them.  
"What does that mean?" Molly's eye brow arched.  
"You know what it exactly means-" Jason started, but couldn't finish because of Haru's short statement of "enough".  
Koun shook off some snow. "It wasn't as cold as last time." He beamed.  
Jason grumbled, just as Haru smiled. "And also, we're closer this time."  
Jason put up his hood. "It wasn't snowing before, now was it? No."  
Haru sighed. There was no pleasing that kid at times. He thought to himself. Andrew groaned. "I know it won't stick, which sucks." He slipped off his shirt, not even fazed by the sudden burst of wind. Kawa shivered, hugging Haru's arm for warmth. Everyone, but Haru, didn't care of the next burst of wind. Haru shuddered, seemingly not from cold.  
Fairy Tail came into view. Haru instantly noticed Natsu, who instantly noticed him. Natsu ran up, grinning. "You made it back it seems, how?" He paused. "Lucy wanted me to ask." He blushed under his tan skin barely unnoticeable.  
Haru gave a weak smile, shaking his head. "Mom's always been a worry-wort with kids, since she had me at least." He saw the other kids, anxiously waiting for Haru to allow them to go.  
Andrew yanked Kawa and ran inside. "C'mon lets see Mom and Dad." Kawa blinked as the door slammed shut behind her. Haru allowed the others to go see their parents and meet everyone.  
Haru seemed distracted after Natsu started to talk about the things that had happened recently. Natsu sighed. "Haru, what's bothering you?"  
"Nothing... It's nothing." Haru finished lamely.  
Natsu held his shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Don't give me that. What. Is. Wrong?" Before Haru could object that anything was wrong, he saw Lucy rushing towards them. Natsu had that look in his eyes, which Haru has grown to know as getting what he wants one way or another, and he yelled over to Lucy. "Hey, Luc, Haru's acting strangely!"  
Haru blinked, voice a soft whisper as Lucy was almost right on them. "Father, I'll tell you it later. Just don't tell mom, please." Right at that exact moment, Lucy hugged her son tightly.  
Hurriedly, she stated. "C'mon, inside, both of you, you'll get sick out here." She hugged her arms tightly around herself, dashed for the door, and didn't bother to look back.  
Natsu chuckled. "She's been out here for a while so don't accuse her of forgetting you... But before she comes back, what's the matter that Lucy can not possibly hear?"

A brilliant flash of black, blue, white, and purple dumped two kids onto the hard ground. One with white silvery hair lifted himself up. "Chase, where's the other kids? They came back as well, didn't they?"  
Chase, with natural blue strips in his black hair, shrugged and sat upwards. "When we hitched a ride, possibly, we could have messed up the portal, and it sent us here."  
The other boy scratched his head, gave a thoughtful expression. "Perhaps... But where's 'here'?"  
Chase was emotionless. "Who knows, but I hear noise nearby. Can't be too far away from them, Drake." He finally stood.  
Drake scrunched up his nose, head tilted. "I can't hear anything." He gave a soft frown at the loss. "Oh, well.."  
Chase sighed, walking ahead. Silently, both of them walked until Drake broke the silence with a bright smile on his face. "If what you said was true, how'd you know?"  
Chase gave a tiny smile. "My mother, she would read to me. I remember that book about disrupting the time barriers and time lines.." The smile disappeared. "That's why we're here to observe, to see if those other kids changed anything."  
Drake ran a hand through his own hair. "Can't my dad and mom know I'm theirs?" Before Chase could reply, Drake rushed ahead in his words. "I know, we can't disrupt anything, but they already did so please, Chase. I want to meet them." He looked up at Chase's golden sprinkled hazel eyes. "Please?" He asked, well begged.  
Chase looked down at Drake's pleading purple-blue eyes. He gave a sigh. "Yeah, fine... Only them though."  
Drake jumped up. "Woo! We can meet your parents too." He turned to Chase, who stopped. "What's wrong?"  
Chase shook his head; then tilted it. "Nothing Dray, let's go this way." He went left, instead of straight. Drake followed slowly. They soon heard a voice telling them to stop. Chase grabbed Drake and ran. Stopping directly (almost immediately when they became) in front of a blue haired girl with a headband, Chase gave a glare at both her and the person who had told them to stop a little earlier.  
The girl frowned. "We aren't here to hurt you." She came up to Chase and touched his cheek. Surprisingly, Chase let her and stared at her. "We have to get them out of the weather-" For a second, Chase thought she was talking to him, but noticed a little too late that she had been talking to the black-haired person.  
Chase stated. "There's not any weather out here. A few flurries is nothing. You should know this mom." It had slipped, but he kept going with it, ignoring their expressions. "See Drake, this is why I don't like my parents."  
The girl smiled, making Chase pause. "No wonder why I thought I've seen you before." She gave him a brief hug. "Chase Redfox... I've missed you."

"It's been there..? Funny, it has been kind of here since when you first came." Natsu started to think of what that could mean. Haru had told him of the random winds and explosions since they've gone back to the future. Now he's learning how it was also still here.  
Haru started to pace. "You say that 'kind of' like it really isn't here. What do you mean by that?" The snow had let up and sun came, making it a nice comfortable day. His eyes went to his father, no expression upon his face.  
Natsu looked down at the town, arms crossed. "Well, every once in a while an explosion or suddenly a building falls happens. It's not like when you were here." He paused as an explosion, as if on cue, erupted once. "There's something else, isn't there."  
Haru sighed. "Yes there's something that happens-" Out, suddenly, was Lucy and Molly, who was looking happier than usual.  
Lucy put her hands on her hips. "Why are you still outside? It could be still snowing and you two would be dreadfully sick." Seeing their sullen faces, she softened her tone. "Haru, Natsu is there something I should know about?"  
Haru had to smile as Lucy smiled sweetly at Natsu, and he blushed a deep red. "Mom, it's not anything really. Easy to be dealt with if needed." He knew Natsu would crack soon. He looked to Molly; she had a way to make people believe her or to be able to manipulate them.  
"Mom, they'll get it all figured out. Don't worry." Molly made one of the sweetest smiles Haru has seen her use so many times, even on him, one reason she came on this trip. Haru didn't want her to come because of the chaos last time.  
Lucy relaxed, hand on Molly's arm. "Well, I'm off to help her with her celestial magic. See you guys later." Molly and she walked away, toward the back of the Guild. Haru went to go after her, but Natsu held him back with his words (not hands).  
"They'll be okay, they both have each other." Natsu said. "Ready?"  
Haru blinked. And nodded. "Y-yes." Natsu dove at him; Haru jumped to the side. "How's this getting us anywhere?"  
Natsu chuckled. "It isn't. I wanted to see how you fight. You said something else was going to happen, what was it?"  
Haru swiftly dodged a flame, making him smirk. "Fighting like that are we now?" Lightning struck right next to Natsu, who jumped a bit, but also grinned.  
Natsu tore Haru's hands behind his back. "Not too bad kid." Natsu asked. Haru whipped Natsu over his head, towards the ground. Natsu, however landed on his feet, blocked Haru's fist. "That all you got?"  
Haru swept Natsu's feet from under him. "Not too bad for a goofy kid yourself." He helped up Natsu. "You trained me well.." He turned away from Natsu. "Dad.. The event that is going to happen involves you.. You-you.." He stopped, breathing shallower.  
Natsu smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me now."  
"Actually I have to, you end up-" Haru and Natsu flung against the side of Fairy Tail. Molly! Haru screamed in his head, going unconscious instantly. All he could picture was bodies all over: including Lucy, Molly, Kawa, Andrew... Everyone.

An explosion shook the Guild, then another. Jen randomly grabbed Jason, holding back a scream. "Jason, what's happening?" Jason didn't answer, glaring. He searched for the others: all safe. Except, Haru, Natsu, Molly, and Lucy, they weren't inside.  
Jason pulled off Jen. "Stay with Mom. Keep them inside." He ran outside before she could object. Jen clung to Erza as another explosion shook the building. Erza asked her where her brother was.  
Jen shook her head, sadly. "He's outside, Mom-" Erza darted outside after telling Jellal to watch Jen. Jen's eyes teared a bit; Jellal wiped it dry.  
"Don't cry." Jellal said, smiling and fingering her mark on her opposite eye than her brother's. She giggled softly at his touch.  
Kawa edged near the door, but jumped back as Andrew dropped down in front of her. "I'm going with you." He stated. turning the door knob. "Yes, I'm going out for Haru, don't say anything, to anyone." He stepped outside. Kawa followed him out, swiftly dodging debris.  
Outside she faced a horrid scene of destruction and.. blood, and lots of it. Kawa saw Andrew's face go pale, and he fell back, eyes rolling back in their sockets. "Andrew NO!" Kawa caught him before he hit the ground, then was thrown by the wind hand. She coughed up blood, but covered Andrew's body.  
Kawa heard Andrew moan, a very soft one, barely audible. She moved hair out of his face, soothing him. "It's okay, it's nothing to be-" Her voice cracked, as she watched some blood drip from Andrew's mouth when he opened it. Where has he been hit?! She asked frantically, searching for any cut (finding nothing).  
Andrew opened one eye. "I'm-I'm fine." He tried his best for a smirk, but that ended up useless. "Get us inside, now Kawa." He told her. Kawa got up a little too late because she, once again, was on the bashed up against the building and landed on the ground. Andrew groaned, in Kawa's arms. "Hurry up, that didn't exactly tickle."  
Again the wind picked up, threatening to form a hand, but many explosions echoed through the city and right next to them. Kawa let a tear run down her cheek. They had brought this destruction, that means her as well. That destruction, may have possibly killed her brother.  
Kawa quickly reached the door, gripping Andrew by the waist. She gave a sigh of relief as she reached for the doorknob, shooting back and explosions echoing off the city.

"This is why I don't mention my parents.." sighed Chase as he looked at Drake. Drake's face was in an odd straight line.  
Drake eyed him. "My mother always said to be nice, even to strangers.." He kept going, even when Chase opened his mouth to retort. "No, it's my turn to talk. Chase, you have a family, you should be glad to have them. They gave you life!" His mouth now curved down. "Give them another chance... That's all I ask."  
Chase sighed, there was no point in arguing with Drake when he got mad. One way or another he'd win. After some time, Chase gave an answer. "Once more.." He grumbled lowly; Drake must have heard because he grinned and gave a thumbs-up.  
Levy, the blue-haired girl with the headband, looked over her shoulder. "Chase, who's your friend?" She gave a sweet patient smile, while adding, "He speaks with intelligence."  
Before Chase could answer, Drake yelled out Chase's name. Chase turned and glared as Drake was lifted off the ground and thrown. Chase noticed the horror on Drake's face, how it didn't match him in the least. Chase couldn't move, as Drake rushed at the ground. He'd never be able to reach Drake in time. He watched as Drake screamed out and held his head, rushing faster and faster down. That's when he noticed the wind hand pushing Drake down, quicker.  
Chase held his own head, trying to block out Drake screaming for help, for him to help him. "STOP!" He yelled, eyes clenched tightly shut.

Haru and Natsu finally got loose of the wall, and they ran around back. No one was there, no Lucy, no Molly. Haru's eyes widened, staring at an empty place. "Father, they're not here." He turned to Natsu, who had a split lip and bruises all over. Haru didn't look much better, with a cut along his cheek and slight bruises along his arms and most likely all over.  
Natsu saw footprints going down the hill towards the city. "They went down to the city.."  
"You can't go, you'll get hurt-"  
"I'm going, I'm sorry, but I'd rather try to save Lucy than sit up here all safe." Natsu's face grew darker. "Plus, I can't leave you alone." Haru sighed and nodded. They raced down the hill, but an explosion, well a whole bunch sounded off instantaneously. One happened to have a force to send them back, rolling up the hill. They smashed against the Guild, both head first.  
Haru spit a bit of blood out. "Well, this sucks.." He stood up, slowly regaining his balance. "How are we to get to town?" Natsu got a wicked look in his eyes and ran down the hill, sliding on his butt. Haru went to go after him, but smoke burned his eyes. "DAD, wait up!" There was no response. Even though Haru knew Natsu wasn't dead, he still had a horrible thought of it. If Lucy or Natsu had died, neither Molly nor him would even exist.  
Haru heard a body being thrown down. Running towards the sound, he saw Gray pulling Kawa and Andrew inside. Andrew looked bad, extremely (even worse than Natsu and Haru put together). Haru darted inside right after. "Are they okay?"  
Gray shook his head. "Kawa's banged up a bit... But Andrew is unresponsive." Juvia hugged Kawa close, tearing. Kawa just stared at Andrew silently/emotionless.  
Haru knelt down, tempted to take Kawa, but let Juvia hold her. "Do you think Wendy could-" Someone caught him off with a high-pitched scream as some of the roof collided with a table, chair flying with a person hanging onto it.  
Mirajane backed up from the roof pieces, mouth in an "o" shape. Her face was paler than usual as she darted outside before anyone could stop her. Makarov started barking orders for everyone to follow him. In a big cloud, most of the people rushed out after him. They were to find shelter in basically boom shelters. The remaining was Haru, Kawa, Jen, Koun, and their parents (except Erza, Natsu, and Lucy).  
Kawa crawled over to Haru, slipping into his lap. She gave out a painful sigh, whispering the question everyone was wondering, "Where was he struck?"  
Haru shook his head; he didn't know. Gray spoke up, monotonely. "In the back of the neck and across his back.. Plus he was using his Maguilty Sense, he told us he was focusing on you..." He turned to Haru.  
"He couldn't have gotten hurt because of my injuries.. It's said that people can only feel their pain of the ones they focused on." Haru said, confused and feeling a bit helpless of being able to do anything to help Andrew.  
Wendy rushed in, sooty but otherwise fine. "Everyone... It's back." She panted. Then she noticed Andrew and got right to work at healing him. Pretty soon Andrew was talking. And complaining.  
Haru flashed a grin at Wendy. "Once again, you've saved our butts. I appreciate it." Wendy smiled and stammered a "Welcome". Haru put his nose into Kawa's neck, making he give a small shy smile.  
The building quivered at another explosion. Everyone leaped to their feet, instantly knowing they had to get out. However, the emergency must have not reached Andrew because he punched Haru in the shoulder, glaring a bit. "You're lucky you didn't get us, or you, killed.." They rushed out of the building after the others.  
Juvia yelped. Everyone turned to see her stuck between a boulder and the building by her dress. She ripped free, almost tripping. An explosion exploded in the hill, causing some of them to roll down the hill or shield themselves. Haru reached for Kawa, but she wasn't there, neither was Koun. "Koun! Kawa!?" His eyes scanned down below, but could only make out smoke and silhouettes of suspected buildings.  
A hand on his shoulder made him calm down. "Enough Haru, they'll be fine." Haru turned to Andrew, watching as Andrew glared down at the smoke. You better not get yourself hurt... He thought towards the others down there.

Lucy sat with Molly at a table of a restaurant. They politely talked about which keys they had. Molly stuffed a handful of food in her face and blushed at Lucy's staring. "What?" She asked slowly, averting her eyes from the food.  
Lucy chuckled. "It's just that you eat just like your father. Heh, I didn't know that was possible to eat as much as him." She leaned back in her chair and smiled as Molly spun the straw to her own drink.  
Molly shrugged. "I guess I got only two things of dad. The color of my hair and my appetite." She sighed. Silence hung in the air like fog. Until Molly stated. "Mom, do you like to do missions with dad?"  
Lucy looked taken aback. "Uhmm, sometimes it can be fun. However, usually he gets annoying."  
"Same with brothers." Molly said, making Lucy laugh. This seemed all too familiar, sitting in the same seat that was just redone. So the building had a door and a wall freshly built, big deal. Then what was bugging Lucy? Maybe the dead silence that now spread through the room and outside.  
It was just like- An explosion destroyed the building, smashed the glass into a million pieces and all over the place/ people. Molly and Lucy going flying, like the last time almost.  
This time, however, when Lucy sat up, Molly was gone.

Chase opened his eyes, no longer hearing Drake's screaming. He hid his distress and sadness. He looked over to where Drake would have fallen, but he seen himself, holding Drake. Drake blinked, looking back and forth from Chase and the blurrier Chase. Chase reclosed his eyes and felt a solid body in his hands.  
He opened to Drake's smiling face. "Whoa! I thought Thought Projection was only for communication?!" Drake exclaimed.  
Chase shrugged. "Maybe It's just powerful for me enough to actually touch things.?" His left shoulder raised a bit and dropped. "Or not, it drains a lot out of me though." He gave Drake a small grin, setting him down. It was always hard not to smile with that kid around.  
Levy ran over, giggling. "Oh Chase, you've saved Drake! You are amazing." She flung her arms around him and Drake. Yelling came from up ahead, making Gajeel turn towards it. He heard it too. A few seconds later a group of people came through: Freed, Eve, Hibiki, and some others.  
Freed parted and came over. He whispered something to Gajeel and Levy, who had totally different reactions. Gajeel had just nodded, emotionless, while Levy frowned. Freed motioned Drake and Chase over. Quickly, they were ushered into an underground building.  
Drake illuminated excitement. "HI DAD!" He yelled to Freed, who was just a few people away. Drake suddenly went quiet at Freed's expression. "Wh-what's wrong, d-did I do something bad?" His bottom lip quivered.  
Freed eyed Chase and Drake. "Why'd you bring him? And why did you come back? That's against my rules." He turned his rage onto Drake. "If you were my own flesh and blood, you wouldn't have gone against the rules. You. Have. Broken. Them."  
Drake's eyes widened as Freed approached. "I'll teach you not to mess with the rules.." Freed covered a low growl, stepping closer towards him.  
Drake's voice came out so soft, almost no one would have heard him. "I am your flesh and blood; I won't break the rules. I'm good." Freed raised his hand and brought it down.  
It connected with flesh of Chase, instead of Drake. "Don't touch him." Chase stated, shoving off Freed's fist from his face. "Blame me, not him. I didn't tell him that he was breaking the-" Freed slapped him. Chase's head whipped sideways from the impact. Remaining his cool, Chase's eyes coldly watched Freed. "Try it again, I dare you."  
Freed raised his hand again; this time Chase was ready to punch, but stopped as Freed screaming out in agony, holding his head. Drake crept up next to Freed, watching him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry father, but I can't stand to watch you hit him... I will let you go if you promise not to hit him. If you do, you'll be sorry." He growled, almost having a demon persona (like his mother).  
Freed nodded, shaking out of pain. "Y.. Yes.." He was soon released and gasping for air. "What did you do?" He asked as he stood and regained his footing. "It reminds me of Dark Écriture Magic.."  
Drake gave a faint blush. "'Father like son', mother would say." He nodded. "The Suffering one was what I just did on you."  
"Amazing!" Freed started and quickly added with a grunt, "You still broke the rules, but I guess I'll let this slide-"  
Drake hugged him. "OH thankyouthankyou!" He said with absolute happiness and perhaps pride for oneself. Chase kept an eye on Freed as Chase sat down in a chair. Levy sat next to him in another.  
The long awkward silence hung between them for what felt like forever until Levy asked, "You really care for him, don't you?" Chase looked down, sighed, and gave a shrug. He knew he did, but wasn't ready to say that. Levy frowned. "I don't want you to fight with Freed no matter what, so try to please make friends."  
Chase groaned. "You were always the peacemaker, but there is hatred in this world and fighting as well You can't just bat an eyelid and wish it gone.." He stopped, overhearing Freed say the such as never will Drake see Chase again or along that lines. Chase smirked. How'd that work out for ya, not too well I presume. He thought towards Freed.  
Drake's voice rang out. "CHASE! I think my mother's in trouble." Chase suddenly leapt out of his seat as he saw Drake's faded body.  
Chase followed out Drake into a smokey wood. "C'mon." He told Drake, running directly into the smoke. Drake followed close behind, barely even seeing Chase. Drake coughed, eyes watering.  
"Ch-chase... w-wait up.. please.." Drake coughed more and fully stopped. When he looked up, Chase was no longer there. He panicked. "Chase! Dad! ANYONE?!" He ran ahead, arms outstretched and eyes shut from watering so much. He coughed, running into something hard. He layed on the ground as an explosion sounded nearby, making a tree fall. "Please help me... Chase, father..? Mother?" He said every name or person he knew.

Jen got somehow separated from Jellal and everyone else. She dodged flying cars and the random explosions. A guy ran up to her. "Give me your money." When the towns in tragedy, hunt for money. It saves everything. Jen thought to herself with a roll of the eyes.  
Again the guy repeated himself and grabbed hold of her. "Give. Me your money!" He twisted her arms back. "Where is it? Front pocket?"  
Jen cringed as he pulled her hair back. "It's right here." She stomped on his foot as she said that, swirled around, and kicked him backwards. He stood and growled. Jen slipped out her sword.  
"A sword to a gun fight may just end up the death of you." The guy snorted, but froze as Jen sliced his shirt.  
Her back was against his back now, slipping her swords back in. "Sorry about this." She concentrated as she saw green "lights" and heard the guy basically blow up behind her. She turned to look at her handy word with her Rapture Magic.  
She sighed. She had always hated doing that if unneeded, but the guy ws asking for it. It wasn't nice to do things like that. Plus, he was just a retarded horrible robber. Jen shrugged and turned down the alley. She saw a blonde and ran forward. "Lucy, where's Molly?"  
Lucy turned, horrified. "I can't find her! You have to help-"  
"No prob, I'm good at this things.. Plus the others will help too." Jen smiled up at Lucy, who sighed. However, Lucy returned a soft smile. A whistle in Jen's ear made her grab Lucy and roll under a flying car and explosion from above.  
Lucy was extremely pale. She jumped at another explosion. "Jen, how'd you..?"  
Jen helped her up with another soft smile. "Great hearing." She pointed to her ear. Lucy could tell that Jen was all smiley because she wanted Lucy to feel safe or better at least. "Well, time to go then. Ready, Lucy?"  
Lucy blinked. "How are we to make it out alive?"  
Jen waved a hand. "Don't worry, just follow me. I won't let you die. Not while I'm here dear Lucy." She fixed her skirt. "Let's go." Lucy followed and ducked behind a building at Jen went before her. Jen went skyrocketed into the air by another explosion and the wind hand bashed her off the ground. Again. And then again.

Jason saw the familiar bouncy curls and headed for them. "Molly, stop!" Molly turned and hit him in the face. Jason held his face. "What the? I didn't do anything you twit!" Blood gushed from his nose as ash covered the ground almost as snow.  
Molly blinked. "Jason, I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you until too late." Now they hid in an alley, free of explosions and winds for now. Molly helped bandaged him up.  
Jason pushed away her hands. "Yeah you better be sorry you just broke open my nose.. for another time.." He grumbled the last part. A creaking sound made both kids snap to attention. As Jason shot a light down the alley, a figure dashed up to them.  
It hit them, but not too hard or not too soft. "Mom, I had this." Jason stated up at his mom, who had just hit him upside the head for running off. He stood as Erza pulled him up to his feet.  
Molly stood and sighed. "Where's the others?" She took ash out of her hair. "This ash is ruining everything."  
Erza sighed. "The others are somewhere looking for you guys." She looked out the alley at the destruction. "Something's mad.."  
"What do you mean?" both Molly and Jason asked in unison.  
Erza said. "It's a theory, but what if a person is doing this?" She paused, listening for a moment. "Or it could be possible that you upsetted the time-" Explosions echoed again, closer this time. Erza looked directly at Jason and Molly. "Soon this alley will be only rubble, so we better get moving." She took the lead, bursting out of the alley with the kids trailing at her heels.  
Molly screamed once. "Haru!" She ran left. Erza and Jason ran after her. Molly gasped as she got closer. "What... is... THAT?!" Both Jason and Erza looked a each other. Haru and Andrew stood before something huge. It looked as if made by wind.

Haru heard Molly's scream and scanned the wreckage for her, but the monster before him swatted him through a car door. He groaned, standing up. A shadow loomed over him, he didn't have to look up to know it was the wind monster that Andrew and Haru had been fighting with. Its eyes glowered at Haru, rising its windy hand up.  
Haru's eyes widened. Andrew quickly jumped in the way and deflected it with a blade coming from his arms. "Get your head in the game or you won't have a head." Now the wind monster somehow started using magic on Andrew, which just bounced off.  
Haru asked, quite surprised. "You also have Reflector Magic?"  
Andrew smirked. "Impressed?" He dodged another one of the monster's hands; Haru also darted out of the way. They fought with their powers, Haru's lightning magic was pretty much useless to them, but helped the monster also have electricity. Soon they were backed into a corner, panting and exhausted.  
Andrew glared at how Haru seemed to giving up. "I'm not giving up Haru, so neither should you!" His eyes flashed open, wide. Then a spiral of white circled around the monster and it disappeared. Andrew stumbled, leaning against Haru to get to the nearest wall. He leaned against it with a weak grin. "See? Never give up."  
Haru smiled, slightly sad. "Yeah, never give up." He turned as he heard Molly's voice call out his name, and he was tackled. Molly hugged him, smiling up at him. He smiled down. "You okay?" He asked her.  
Molly nodded. "Yup, thanks to Erza.. And some Jason." Jason glared. She just smiled, adding, "But without him, I would never had been found." Erza and Jason stood uneasily near each other, almost like they knew something was coming or could sense it.  
All of a sudden, the whole town shook and explosions erupted, and they went flying from a hand of wind. They smacked the ground and/or went through an entire building. The wind picked up a lot and rattled the windows of the shops of the town/city area. Some even burst apart and covered them with glass.

Chase looked behind him. Drake wasn't there. "Drake?" He cupped his hands and called again. He backtracked. He heard his name, but it wasn't there anymore. He stopped. Explosions and the winds picked up.  
Chase ducked out of the way as a hand of wind brought down trees. Somehow the hand got him in the chest because there was now a fresh-cut. He ran from the wind, from that hand, ducking and swerving. After a while, he stopped.  
How could I lose him?! He was right there! DANG IT! Chase kept thinking angrily to himself. He kicked a rock, gripping his foot soon after. Where'd he get to? He also kept wondering to himself. Drake bounded up to him. "I'm over here. Come get me!" He ran away into the smoke.  
Chase followed. "Drake, where'd you go?" He looked around. No one was there, but him, and he was starting to get ticked. This Thought Projection power is sooo useless. Chase thought through clenched teeth.  
Drake ran up to him and hugged him. "Chase, I found my mother. She's all fine though! Isn't that great!?"  
Chase stared. "Are you another figment of my imagination or a Thought Projection type of thing? Or are you the real deal?"  
Drake sighed. "It's me in the flesh. See?" He let Chase pinch him. Mirajane showed up behind him, greeting Chase. Chase nodded a greeting in response. Drake smiled brightly. "She saved me, now I must save Fairy Tail with her. Will you help my mom and I?"  
Chase cocked a brow. "We can't just fix it.. This thing's here." He was talking about the wind hand and random explosions. Seeing Drake's disappointment, Chase sighed and added, "Fine, we can try."  
Drake chuckled. "Sweet. Lets go then." He took the lead and then leaped back as a car landed directly where he was. He went white.  
"I'll be in the lead." Chase stated, going in the front. "Just follow me, okay?" He ran forward, darted left then right and then straight. Mirajane and Drake did the same. Chase looked behind him once, real quick, and noticed a person trapped under a tree.. When he squinted, he saw that it was that of his mother.  
Chase slowed, shoving Mirajane and Drake into a cave. "Stay here, I got to do something." Drake nodded, looking up at Mirajane. Mirajane smiled and agreed to stay where it was partly safe. Chase darted outside.  
Drake hugged his mother. "..Mom, you're not going to hit me for going back to see you, are you?" His eyes got a little misty.  
"Oh goodness no, why on earth would I do that?" Mirajane held him close. "Anyway, I'm glad to meet you my dear. Don't judge a stranger.."  
"You always say.." Drake added with a smile. "I love you mom and all your glory."  
Mirajane smiled and pecked his forehead. "I love you too..." She paused, when she spoke her voice was softer. "Sweetie, who hit you?"  
Drake sighed. "Technically he didn't, but he hit Chase.." He saw Mirajane waiting for an answer. He said slowly. ".. Don't get mad at him, but... it was dad."  
Mirajane's face turned angry. "Who's dad?"  
"You're not gunna beat him are you?"  
She smoothed down Drake's hair. "Not if you don't want me to dear." Her face was its normal happy one. "I promise not to unless he tries again."  
Drake exhaled out of nervousness. "Freed. My dad is Freed."

All the blood drained from her face as she watched Jen get bumbled into the ground over and over. Lucy couldn't have felt more helpless, watching, but unable to do anything. She became frantic, but calmed down, slashing out a key. "Virgo, lets save Jen!" She yelled enthusiastically.  
Virgo with her chain shackles around her wrists, buried herself into the ground. Lucy impatiently waited for Virgo to resurface. There was an explosion of rock right below Jen, exposing Virgo for a second. Then Virgo and Jen disappeared back underground. Virgo came out the first hole and gave Jen to Lucy. Virgo vanished after Lucy gave a nod for her that her work was done. Lucy ran and ducked into an alley, tripping over something small.  
Turns out it was just crouching down. The person Lucy had ran over squeaked as they rolled out of the way. Lucy winced, holding her elbow. She blinked. "Kawa is that you?" She squinted to see better.  
Kawa nodded and came over to Jen; she held her hands together and a glowing light illuminated from them. Lucy watched, slightly fascinated on how easily it seemed for Kawa, who now put a hand over Jen's head wound. It was engulfed by ice, closing it up.  
There was wind and more explosions. A wind flapped nearby, right above Lucy's head. She screamed and waved her arms at it. She opened her eyes when she hit something furry, and it growled. "Oops, sorry Koun I didn't know that was you. Are you okay?"  
Koun glared. "I was until you whacked me in the head." He sat next to Kawa and Jen. "How's she going-"  
Lucy started, but stopped as an explosion rattled her eardrums. Kawa mumbled. "She's going to be okay for a little while, but she's going to be out for a few minutes." Koun sighed, laying his head down on Kawa's knee, getting a sigh as a response from Kawa.  
Kawa twirled Koun's fur. "Have you seen the others?"  
Lucy shook her head. "Only her basically, and Molly, but she disappeared from me. I-I.. lost her.." She forced down a sob. Kawa gave her a tiny reassuring smile. That made Lucy feel lighter and a bit more relaxed.  
Jellal rushed in at that second, a tear along his side. "Have you seen-"  
Kawa sat him down. "No, but they'll be alright."  
Jellal nodded, still clearly stressed. He held Jen in his arms. "What about Jason and Erza?" He gave a soft sigh.  
Kawa softly stated. "I don't know, but Erza's alive because Jen hadn't disappeared.."  
Jellal sighed, fingering his mark. Silently he stared down at Jen. After a few moments Jen's eyes fluttered open. "Dad.." She became more focused. "Lucy, where's Lucy? Is she safe?!"  
Lucy went in her line of view. "I'm right here sweetie." She gave a giggle. "Plus I'm as safe as I'll ever be here." Jen jumped as an explosion sounded and made the entrance to the alley close up with rocks (and parts of buildings).  
Jellal tore his eyes away from the now closed entrance and back to his daughter. He rested a finger to her mark, trying to look past all the blood and ash. Jen giggled. "Father stop that it tickles." For a tiny bit a ghost of a smile played on Jellal's lips.  
Kawa stood up as Koun said how they were trapped. She leaned her ear onto a stone. "I think.. I hear something.." Koun's eyes widened as he hid next to Jen. The rocks rattled and shook. Then finally broke apart.

Natsu panted, dashing around a building and leaning against it. He glared and rested his head slightly on the buildings outside bricks. He heard a screech and a building to the left of him parted in several places, seemingly to have been sliced. He heard the wind howl as he dove to the ground to avoid getting split by the wind hand.  
People in crowds screaming and ran in all directions. A kid about four cried for his mother and teared as a block came down on his head. Just in time, though, Natsu caught the block the size of the four-year old and held it over his head. The mother scooped up the kid and ran off.  
Natsu tossed the chunk to the side, fatigue on his face. Man, where's anyone from Fairy Tail? Or Lucy? He wondered as he slowly walked to a restaurant, which was destroyed. This was where Haru, Lucy, and he had lunch the first time they came.  
He could clearly see the explosion and him flying, while Lucy and Haru also flipped over the table from the blast like it was a second ago. He shuddered when a light caught his eye. Picking it up, he noticed it was Lucy's bow that she had picked to wear that day. His heart pounded. She had been here, he knew that for certain.  
An explosion lifted him off his feet and falling on a guy in the nearby forest. Natsu lifted himself up. "Sorry about that, are you-"  
The guy glared with black and blue hair swirling around his face. "Thanks for landing on me doofus." He went over to a tree and yanked up on it.  
"You can't lift it like that." Natsu said. As he stepped closer, he saw Levy under there. He put his hands around the tree.  
The guy stated. "I don't need your help." He still let Natsu help him ease up the tree and allowing Levy to get out.  
Levy groaned, dusting herself off. "That was soooo unpleasant."  
"Mom, why'd you follow us?" The black and blue-haired kid eyed her a bit. Natsu grew confused. Mom? Us? He asked himself in his mind, looking around for other people.  
Levy frowned. "Chase I had to keep an eye out for you. Plus I was worried; I have a right to." She called out for the others to come out. A boy with Mirajane's hair steeped out of a cave with Mirajane next to him.  
The boy looked to Natsu. "You're Natsu, right?" He shook Natsu's hand with a smile. "I'm Drake, son of Mirajane." Mirajane smiled at Drake.  
Natsu grew more confused. "Uh?"  
Chase sighed. "Listen, Natsu, we're from the future just like those other kids, but his mother is Mirajane." He gestured at Drake and then at Levy. "This is my mother.. Your kids and their friends aren't the only ones to come back in time."  
"We secretly hitched a ride!" Drake exclaimed, making Chase faceplam. Drake blinked. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?"  
Chase shrugged it off. "Well the cat's already out of the bag, so who cares. It was already said, can't take it back now." Levy leaned against a tree, listening silently.  
Drake asked. "Where are you headed Natsu?"  
Natsu's muscles snapped awake. "I have to go back to town!" He ran away without another word. Drake blinked.  
"Should we go after him?" Levy asked.  
"Might as well." Chase went after. "Hey Natsu, wait up. We're going with you."  
"We?" Natsu looked back to see Mirajane and Drake. He nodded. "Thanks."

Haru jumped up, but soon regretted it. Pain surged through his whole body and a bounding in his head made it worse. He barely could hear the echoing explosions until all of a sudden he heard them clearly. He searched for Andrew, Jason, Erza, and Molly. They all seemed responsive because they were also up and moving.  
Haru helped Molly to her feet. "Anything broken?" He asked everyone. They all shook their heads except Jason who said his nose was still broken. Molly laughed at that. They heard screaming, explosions, and mixes of that. One scream caught Haru's attention.  
Lucy's scream. Haru ran ahead, towards the direction the scream was located; Erza, Jason, Andrew, and Molly followed at his heels. He ran faster but fell head first into the ash-covered ground. He groaned and lifted himself up. "What did I.. even trip on?" He asked, turning to see Molly's angry face. He already knew who it was. "You heard it too then father."  
Natsu rose up to his feet with a nod. "Yeah as clear as day." He saw Haru raise a brow at Chase, Drake, and Mirajane behind him. Natsu grinned. "They wanted to help and I thought why not." He turned to hear what sounded like a landslide after an explosion. He turned to Haru, who nodded. They took off with the others following.  
They rounded a corner and stopped before a wall of rock. Haru pressed an ear to the rock. "Anyone there?" He questioned.  
He didn't hear a response for a while, until he heard. "I think.. I hear something.." However it was extremely cushioned by the rock. Haru took a step back and yelled. "Back up we're coming in!" He concentrated with his finger at the rock and lightning struck it apart.  
The smoke gave way to familiar faces, and for a few moments everyone just stared at each other not believing. Then everyone was hugging or smiling and crap. Some reason they heard pounding footsteps and took no notice of them, which was okay because it was just Gray, Happy, Carla, and Juvia (well the footsteps were Gray's and Juvia's).  
Gray sighed with relief to see them all still standing. "Oh good.." A smile planted itself on his face. Jason was unusually silent, staring at the ground.  
Jellal noticed this and asked what was wrong. Jason stated. "I was thinking about what mom was saying... Her theory was of a person doing all this destruction. I'm thinking that it could be possible." He scratched the back of his head, thinking.  
Jellal pondered this idea. "Perhaps it is right, how are we to know?"  
That's when Erza cutted in. "Someone with a lot of rage or is glad at bringing this destruction on the town." Jason lookd around at all the faces. Angry, hmmm.. He thought, debating if it could be one of the ones right here.  
Jen screeched as a wind monster appeared in the alley. "What is that?!" She turned to the exit, but found a wind of wall. The only reasonable exit was to climb to the rooftops.  
Koun cowered a bit into his parents. "At least that hand things not here-" As suddenly as he said it, a hand of wind appeared by the rooftops. His eyes widened. "Haru, what do we do?" Almost all of them turned to Haru for the next bit of action.  
Haru got in a fighting stance. "One way to go, through the monster." Many of them blinked, but all of them got ready. "Ready on three... one two three." However as he darted forward the monster whipped him back into a wall. He groaned, standing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a gleaning metal piece coming straight for him.  
Before he could react, the metal piece flew at him. Fortunately, Andrew sliced it clean through with a blade from his arm. "Once again I saved your butt." He smirked at Haru and his pale face from dodging death a time again.  
Erza took out her swords. "New plan, we head straight through the wall." They looked at her like she was crazy. She sighed. "Just trust me." They did try, but got swatted back with new cuts and bruises, all except Chase, who walked through.  
He even stood inside it, hands touching the wind that didn't seem to bother him. Erza's eyes narrowed; she now knew something: Chase was doing this. "You're causing all this." She stated, eyes never leaving him.  
Drake blinked. "He couldn't have! He was with me the whole time. Plus, he'd never do this destruction!" He glared at Erza, stepping in front of her. "Even if he did, I won't let you touch him." His hand twitched. "I may have to kill you."  
Levy flushed. "D-don't fight, now's not the time." She tried to persuade Drake to reconsider his decision, but his mind was already made up. Drake stepped closer to Chase, growling.  
Chase stepped out of the wind, put a hand on Drake's shoulder, and shook his head. "I didn't do it... Well, I didn't mean to if I did. Funny thing is that I can only use Thought Projection." He gave a soft glare at Levy saying what she saw when Chase saved Drake from falling. How the wind suddenly stopped, and how Chase could actually touch people while using his magic. "Thought you were the peacemaker?" The wind howled, the hand cut off rooftops, and he monster snarled, diving towards everyone.  
Everyone seemed in slow motion to Chase as he watched the monster slice them. Drake's scream of pain made it become normal. He stared, not fazed by the wind cutting into him. He went up to the monster, who snarled at him and paused to attack. "If I really am the one that's doing this, I should be able to control you." He stated, moving an arm a bit.  
The monster's claw cut through Chase's stomach as Chase told it to stop. After the contact, the monster disappeared (along with the hand and wall). The explosions had also stopped. Chase sighed, completely whipped. He turned to see angry faces or disappointed ones.  
Drake stepped in front of Chase with a smile. "We learned something here today. For one, Chase has wind magic, and two he can't quite control it. You can't really hurt him if he didn't even know about it."  
Everyone just stared silently at Drake. "Let's give him one chance to redeem himself. It was an accident after all." Drake said. "Raise hands to give him another chance." Eventually everyone raised their hands, making Chase blink. Drake grinned. "Okay, now lets clean this up!"  
Erza crossed her arms and waited for Chase to walk by. "What I don't get is how you did it from another time.."  
Chase shrugged. "I came here when they first came, maybe it was just they leftover energy acting up." Erza nodded and walked off.

After they cleaned up the town and Fairy Tail, they decided to take a vacation to a beach. Everyone was having a good time, either swimming, playing in the sand, or lounging. Chase sat with a smoothie in his hand and watched as Drake showed him a sand castle. "Nice job, but it's lopsided on the left." Chase said with a tiny smile. Drake nodded, helping his mom fix it.  
Haru swam out a bit, splashing Kawa, who gave a smile and slashed back. Andrew ran and did a cannonball off the diving board, covering Jen with water. Jen ducked his head under. "Watch it Drew!" She let him up and got out to dry. She layed out her towel and layed on it.  
Koun talked with his parents, waving his arms to show what he had done. Jason was arm wrestling Erza for her cake. "It's mine mom." He struggled a bit until Erza won. He blinked. "No fair!" He did laugh though. Erza gave him half anyways. Jellal swirled his finger in the same, him sitting on the sand. Natsu and Lucy sat on a blanket, talking closely together. Levy giggled at what Gajeel had said. Then Freed crossed his arms over his chest, hiding a smile.  
Molly leaned back in her chair. Then out up a hand to shield her face. "Andrew, would you stop going nude?"  
Andrew tilted his head. "What do you mean?" Molly pointed down. Andrew looked down. He was completely unclothed. He shrugged. "You probably like what you see."  
Molly rolled her eyes. "Just get some clothes on." She kept her eyes adverted from him.  
Juvia blinked, poking to get Gray's attention. Gray saw Andrew unclothed. "Kid can't keep his clothes on." He facepalmed. "Andrew get some trunks on." Then he heard Juvia's squeal of pleasure, and he looked at her with a confused face. Then he looked down, grabbing the closet thing: Happy.  
"Hey, wait for me Andrew." Gray followed, covering himself with Happy, who tried to get away. Andrew walked with no shame and naked.  
Lucy sighed. "Gray, why do you keep using Happy?"  
Gray got some trunks on and let go of Happy. "Because he was the first thing I grabbed." He looked over at Andrew, who was still naked. "Boy, get some clothes on."  
Andrew sighed, slipping on a pair of trunks way too big for him. "Yes sir." Explosions suddenly echoed and the wind picked up. Everyone turned to Chase.  
Chase stated. "It's not me." The wind and waves rose. And everyone in the water got out. Haru watched the trees bend and twist. Chase added, "If it was me, I would have stopped." He didn't want to go through what happened again.  
Haru gave a grin. "Guess we have to see what or who's doing this." Just then the future children were wrapped up in white. Then they flashed, disappeared, gone. They left their parents confused on the beach.  
The spell was up, and they went back to their own time.


End file.
